youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Youtube Mermaid Shows Wiki
MSs.png|Mermaid Secrets|link=Mermaid Secrets|linktext=Two sisters go for a swim in the ocean, only to be dragged into a cave by a strange current during a half-moon . . . ODS.png|One Different Secret|link=One Different Secret|linktext=Aly and Serena touch a white rock when they get hypnotized by some weird music. The next thing they know, they're . . . Upgrade.png|Mermaids (Show)|link=Mermaids (Show)|linktext=New girl in town Liz purchases a stone pendant from another girl named Kenna, touches it, and becomes a mermaid. TCOTO.png|The Calling of the Ocean|link=The Calling of the Ocean|linktext=A girl named Lucy discovers and drinks a potion, beginning something amazing... Welcome to the Youtube Mermaid Shows Wiki So far, there are over one hundred shows about mermaids currently on YouTube. Some have their own wikis, some are part of others, but they tend to be scattered and sporadic, only updated if their creators have an interest in wikis. This is an attempt to be an encyclopedic collection of as many series as possible, so fans of the genre can satisfy their mermaid cravings when their favorite shows have been exhausted, and to help promote other shows. This will be limited to live action, English-speaking shows. Current Shows A quick list of all found mermaid shows in alphabetical order. Uploader's name and a link to their page is included in parentheses. Italics indicate a show that has been cancelled or discontinued, though it is still available for viewing. *The 2 Secret Tails (seaturtleswimmer) *The 2 Tailed Mermaids (the2tailedmermids) *The 3 Tails (The3Tails) *The 3 Water Girls (3WaterGirls) *4 Tails (RunningLuver4ever) *Another Mermaid Story (AnotherMermaidStory) *Aqua Girl (Cheyenne Watson) *Aqua Waters (Simpliy Savy) *Best Fins Forever (bestfinsforever) *The Calling of the Ocean (LucyandJack101) *Can You Keep A Secret? (mermaidemily123) *Charmed Eclipse (lilhiphopdancer2) *Creature of the Deep (animationgirl18) *Crystal Blue (aHannahBana) *Crystal Waters (dillian nilly) *Deep Sea Tails (DeepSeaTails) *Drop of Water (laurabear16654) *''Deep Blue Mermaids (Lynor04 ) *Fish Freaks (MerFreaks) *Fish out of Water (Oreolover05) *''Fish Scales (FishScale35) *Forever Scales (ForeverScales) *Four Scales (Jake Herrin) *Fluffy Tails and Fishy Scales (msjcoady) *Get Off My Tail (getoffmytailshow) *H2O Magic (h2omagicofficial) *H3O Just Add Friends (h30videos) *The Last Mermaids (tjrouge) *Life of a Mermaid (secretmermaid100) *The Lives of the Secret Mermaids (teeniepup989) *Living with a Secret (TheMermaidClairee) *Magic Tails (123mermaidmagic) *Magical Life (MagicalLife293) *The Magic Shell (Themagicshell3) *Marine Girlez (Marine Girlez) *Merfreak (bluebirdtoot) *Mermagica Mermaid Tail (MermagicaMermaidTail) *Mermaid Diaries (loveiskey2) *Mermaid Forever (katariina19991) *Mermaid Girls (mermaidmalfunction) *''The Mermaid Life (TheMermaidLifeAlive)'' *Mermaid Magic (The3GirlzShow) *Mermaid Magic (pianopup210) *Mermaid Magic (Olivia Rose) *Mermaid Miracles (mermaidmiracles) *The Mermaid Portal (Leylaey) *Mermaid Tale (TheRealMermaidTale) *Mermaid Tales (mrbrentbutcher50) *Mermaids (Lanaya G) *Mermaids of Atlantis (mermaidsofatlantis) *Mermaid Secret (muffin7685) *The Mermaid Secret (Chloe Sophia) *Mermaid Secrets (MermaidSecrets101) *Mermaid Scales (mermaidscalesforever) *Mermaid Tail (lolzssdcgirl) *A Mermaid Tail (Cheyenne Watson) *A Mermaid Tail (A Mermaid Tail) *A Mermaid Tale (mermaidoliviaaqua) *Mermaid Tales (mrbrentbutcher50) *A Mermaid's Dream (lolly Corpse) *A Mermaid's World (AMermaidWorld) *Mermaids at Midnight (youcanuck) *Mermaids Fate (Phobestoy2) *Minnesota Mermaid (strawberry61) *My Best Friend is a Mermaid (KristinaFerrisTV) *My Magical Mermaid Life (bettagurl123) *My Mermaid Life (DanceClubParty) *''My Mermaid Life (chocolateova 16654; facing a reboot)'' *''My Secret Mermaid Life (Robbie Pape)'' *The Mystic Tails (MysticTails) *No Ordinary Secret (MermaidBarb) *''Not So Normal (AnImAlLoVeR742524)'' *Ocean Heart (OceanHeartMermaids) *Ocean of Dreams (BPMermaidtales) *The Ocean Potion (dreambig444) *One Different Secret (ImaginationCreation0) *Our Crazy Mermaid Life (lahnandmadi4eva) *''Our FISHY Secret (MsCuz4life; facing a reboot)'' *Our Hidden Mermaid Life (OurHiddenMermaidLife) *Our Mermaid Adventure (OurMermaidAdventure) *Our Scaly Secret (agmermaidlover2000) *Our Scaly Secret (ourscalysecret) *Scales! (ArianaGrandeLuver11) *Scales on Tails (ScalesOnTails) *Sea Stars (seastar8181) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (teenie989) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (Lisa Carra) *Secret Life of a Teenage Mermaid (jevids1213) *The Secret Life of the American Mermaids (AmericanMermaids) *Secret Life of the Cool Mermaids (ribbistar) *Secret Mermaids (strawberry61) *The Secret Mermaids (Destinyrae789) *Secret Sea Life (SecretSeaLifeShow) *Secret Story of Mermaids (SecretStoryofMermaids) *The Secret Tail (TheFruitGirlz) *''The Secret Waters (PinkSnowAngel13; facing a reboot)'' *Secrets in the Ocean (mykikkigirl1) *Shorts 'n Scales a Mermaid Tail (Nikki Petrosky) *Spell Bound Tails (Alisandra Wavely) *Spellbound (MermaidCaitey) *''Splash (OurOldShowSplash)'' *Splash Lagoon: Mermaids Forever (RainbowMermaid98) *A Splashy Tale (MERMAIDSROCK1000) *Strange Life of the Mermaids (strangelife1000) *Stuck in Scales (stuckinscales) *Tail of 2 Mermaids (lexi nicole) *Tail Tales (Tail Tales) *Tail Of A Mermaid & Merman (xprincessnikkicx) *A Tail of Wonders (MsCrystal174) *Tail Us 'Bout It (tailusboutit) *Tails of a Mermaid (LilMissTrisha) *The Tails of Wish (TheTailsofWish) *Tales of Tails (mermaidgirl1999) *''Tale Of A Mermaid (LNAStudiosx)'' *That One Secret (lexi nicole) *The Tail of 2 Mermaids (Sean Rush, Samantha fives-rush) *The Tale of a Tail (babybus456) *True Blue (secretmermaid100) *Truly Fishy (Truly Fishy) *''Truly Our Secret (TrulyOurSecret)'' *Under the Spell (starrbaby53) *Underwater Life-Just Add Water (mermaidfriends4ever) *Under the Sea (thegroovygym) *Under The Waves (Mermaid Lily ) In Production *Beyond the Shore (teeniepup989) *Blue Ocean Mermaids (BlueOceanMermaids) *Forgive My Secret (ForgiveMySecret) *H2O: A Mermaid Story (H2O: A Mermaid Story Official) *H20 Girls (awesomegirlsvideos ) *H2O Tails (xThe1Tailx) *The Hot Tails (benjada headen; June) *Magical Moments (Mermaid Melanie; June 2nd) *Mermaid-opolis (bacman405; approx. 2015) *Merfreaks (girlover526) *The Mermaid Mysteries (smiley02angel; Summer) *The Moon Mermaids (TheMoonMermaids) *Secretly Siren (A Lee) *Shimmering Fins (ShimmeringFins) *Special Secret Mermaid Soul (Candy33154; Early June) *The Three Mermaids (debbiesavannah; December 29th) *Truly Mermaids Forever (trulymermaidsforever; Late April) *Two Secret Mermaids (the3tails100) *The Water Effect (mermaidgirl1999; Approximately April 18th) *Unknown Title (cuteautumn74) *Unknown Title (Miley4life98) *Unknown Title (Mojo1domino2; Summer) Uncertain Shows A list of shows with only one or two episodes uploaded six or more months ago, about which no announcements have been made. *2 Tails 3 Wishes (TheWardini) *The Crescent Moon Mermaid (CrescentMoonMermaid) *Enchanted Waters (jogalbratz) *Fire Ice a Mermaid Life/Tail (EC morris) *The First Spell (TheFirstSpell) *H2O Full Moon Mermaids (Oceana Tails) *H2O Second Generation (lagoonablue23) *Heart of the Ocean (beth1105m) *Hidden by the Scales (Hiddenbythescales224) *Into the Blue (lexi nicole) *Into the Waves (lexi nicole) *Just Between Us (lexi nicole) *Living Mermaid Secret (livingmermaidsecret) *Making Waves (dreambig444) *Mermaid of the Sea (Cleo Martin) *The Mermaid Tails (milliandmaddi; all but the first episode deleted) *A Mermaid’s Life (Amermaidzlife) *A Mermaid’s Secret (fhsakana) *A Mermaids Secret (carly21700) *The Mermaid Tales (TheMermaidTales1) *My Mermaid Life (TheMermaidVevo) *My Mermaid Life (Erika Roberts) *The Mermaid Next Door (themermaidnextdoor) *Mermaid's Secret (amora2332) *My Scaly Tail (Fall Smith, shy mermaid) *Ocean Tails (EC morris) *Our Fishy Secret (OurFishySecret) *Our Little Mermaid Secret (LittleMermaidSecret) *Our Little Scaly Secret (OurLittleScalySecre1) *Our Little Secret (ONLYOURLITTLESECRET) *Our Mermaid Life (cheyenne perkins) *Our Scaly Secret (lovesmudge1) *Scale Sisters (cheerstuff121) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (Adam Bradley) *The Secret Life of a Mermaid (MegaPiano5) *The Secret Life of the Little Mermaid (nathanathena) *The Secret Little Mermaid (theawsompeaps1212) *The Seven Seas (thesevenseas123) *Sister Mermaids (SisterMermaids) *Sun Sea and Tails (beth1105m) *Surplus Waves (merlicio26) *Tails of Hawaii (TailsHawaii) *The Tale of Marina Tailfin (MermaidLilli1) *Unknown Title (Jenna Kohn) Unavailable Shows Shows that have been deleted, set to private, or are otherwise currently unviewable. Those with no indication of returning are italicized. *2 Pink Tails (EmmiBiebs1715) *''2 Shining Mermaids (mermaidemily123)'' *''The 3 Pre-Teenage Tails (mermaidemily123)'' *Charmed (MermaidTeal) *''The Crazy Mermaid Life (Soccerice54)'' *Fire Ice Just Add Water (TheMermaidtetra) *''The First Spell (TheFirstSpell)'' *''I'm A Fish Freak (mermaidemily123)'' *''Mermaid Magic (The3tails100)'' *''Mermaid Melissa (3WaterGirlsMelissa)'' *''Mermaid Tails (mad4ag)'' *''Mermaid Tails of Us (supermermaidlover1; channel has been deleted)'' *''A Mermaids Tail (Jenna Kohn)'' *''The Mystic Tails (The3tails100)'' *''Our Fishy Secret (FishySecret)'' *Our Little Secret (RainbowLagoon12) *''The Scale Sisters (TheScaleSisters)'' *''The Scales (merymaja)'' *''Sea Sisters (foursimmons)'' *''Secret Waters (mermaidemily123)'' *''Secrets of the Sea: A Mermaid Tale (SophiaLOVESsparkles; channel removed)'' *''She Creature (MarisaMermaid99; channel removed)'' *Truly H2O (TrulyH2OShow) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. What brought you here? I watch one of the shows I created one of the shows Just browsing Wikia Other Category:Browse